1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to abrasive sheets, such as sandpaper, glass paper or any sheet material used for sanding or polishing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand-held electric sanders are well known. Many such sanders are designed to carry rectangular sand paper sheets of quarter size, third size or half size, more usually third size sheets. Although such sanders have been very popular, they have not always enabled a user to sand in tight corners, for example. Hence, sanders have been designed to accommodate triangular sheets of sand paper or sheets of sand paper having a shape similar to an iron base. Both of these sheet shapes enable the user of a sander to reach into tight corners of a workpiece to achieve complete sanding of the workpiece.
By providing a sand paper sheet which is triangular, the sheet is effectively provided with three different tips. Hence, since it is usually the tip of a sand paper sheet which wears out first, a triangular sand paper sheet can be made to last up to three times as long as a sheet with only one tip simply by removing the sheet from the base of the sander, rotating the sheet through 120.degree. and replacing the sheet on the sander base. This can, of course, be done twice before the three tips of the sand paper sheet are worn out.
In contrast to a triangular sand paper sheet, the iron-shaped sand paper sheet has only one tip for use in tight corners of a workpiece. The sheet does, however, in general have a greater surface area than a triangular sheet which can be useful when a significant amount of plane sanding is also required. Further, the rounded edges of the iron-shaped sheet in the regions approaching the tip of the sheet enable the sander to work up close to a surface perpendicular to the work surface being sanded by the sander, by virtue of the sander "rolling" along the perpendicular surface.